Queen Usurna
Queen Usurna is the queen of the Krubera race of trolls which AAARRRGGHH!!! belongs to, and a member of the Troll Tribunal. She is eventually revealed to be working for Gunmar and actually trying to get rid of the Trollhunters. History Part One Usurna arrives at Troll Market along with several of her Krubera soldiers, having foretold the agony of AAARRRGGHH!!! When she sees Jim, she is surprised to meet the human Trollhunter. Jim and Toby ask her about the Eye of Gunmar that the Krubera protected, but Usurna tells them that the Gumm-Gumms stole it centuries ago. In a meeting with Vendel, Usurna affirms that the only way to save the life of AAARRRGGHH!!! is that he returns to the Deep Caverns with his kind, but Vendel says they can not get him away from his home in Troll Market. Finally both decide to fix it in the PyroBlix match. After the victory of Troll Market, Usurna allows AAARRRGGHH !!! choose what to do Although at the beginning he decides to leave, in the end ,AAARRRGGHH !!! he stays with his friends the time he has left. Part Two Usurna returns to Troll Market along with the rest of Troll Tribunal to discuss the destruction of the Killahead Bridge. Usurna is shown as the most determined to do so, even if that meant leaving Jim trapped in the Darklands. When the Tribunal decides to destroy it, Usurna takes her soldiers to fulfill the task. Despite the resistance of Jim's friends and Vendel, Usurna forces her soldiers to destroy the bridge just before Jim could leave. Later, orders that the pieces of the bridge be thrown into an abyss where no one could ever find them. After this, Usurna and her Krubera remain in Troll Market because she doubted the judgment of Vendel. However, in reality, she was there under orders from Gunmar to be his spy alongside a Changeling, and make sure to get rid of the Trollhunter if he managed to get back. After Jim's return, Usurna assumes a position against him and his companions. Finally, she manages to convince the Tribunal to judge Jim for allowing Gunmar to escape from the Darklands and put everyone in danger. During the trial, Claire and Blinky gather evidence of spies inside Troll Market and report it to Vendel. In private, Vendel tells Usurna about the possibility of more than one Changeling spy between them. There, seeing that her secret came to light, reveals herself to Vendel as Gunmar's spy. When it happens, she kills Vendel so he doesn't let the secret out. Despite that, he manages to show her evildoing by using an Anamnesis Stone, allowing his friends to discover her. After sentencing Jim and banishing him to the abyss, Usurna declares to Troll Market that Jim was the one who murdered Vendel and that they can no longer trust the Trollhunter, they must reclaim the surface for the trolls. At that moment, Gunmar appears and Usurna reveals her loyalty to him, declaring him as the new leader of the trolls. Following Gunmar’s domination of Trollmarket, Usurna adds her Krubera Warriors as part of Gunmar’s Gumm-Gumm army. Appearance Usurna is blue, has various patterns on her body, a red nose, and wears some kind of tribal crown and a feather collar. Personality Initially, Usurna was shown as a peaceful, political and suspicious queen. She showed great concern for her people, even AAARRRGGHH!!!, even though he was an evil troll. However, all this is later revealed to be an act, since Usuarna is actually evil, manipulative and treacherous. She is a follower of Gunmar's ideals, coming to kill Vendel unceremoniously when he discovered her machinations, as well as giving Jim an unfair trial. Trivia *Ursuna is the only member of the troll council to turn out evil. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Stub Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive